Unexpected - One-Shots
by Flylo-13
Summary: One-shots of Leo's children from my story unexpected, I will do one of each child and then one with all of them together, I hope you enjoy! Leo's children are 5 in this story!
1. Abbey

I'm back! These are my one-shots of Leo's children from my other story unexpected! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Leo's children, nothing else!

* * *

Abbey POV

Daddy had just placed us in the play area, uncle Raphie was watching over us but he didn't seem like he was. I stood up and walked towards the sofa, uncle Raphie seemed happy watching something on the tv.

I started walking towards these metal poles, there was stairs in the way but I was able to climb them. These metal poles were cool to touch, they were movable in one direction. When I started moving it though I felt myself be picked up which scared me. I looked behind me and saw uncle Raphie.

"Don't go out there"

"why?"

"because its dangerous Abbey"

"dangerous?"

"yes"

Uncle Raphie carried me back to where my siblings were, they looked tired. When uncle Raphie put me down, he went to the kitchen. I started making my way to the metal poles again which uncle Raphie said they were dangerous. I don't see how though, I walked through the metal pole bit and noticed I was sitting on an empty floor.

There was a car and a metal wall, I could see uncle Donnie working as the metal wall was only half way down. I started walking around and looking at different things, how does uncle Raphie find this place dangerous?

A big bang followed by another weird noise was heard, I screamed as it made me jump. I could feel tears rolling down my face as I sobbed. I felt hands pick me up.

"What are you doing out here?"

I just hugged uncle Donnie round the neck and buried my face into his shoulder as I cried. His arms tightened around me as we walked back to the play area, uncle Raphie was starring at the tv again.

"Raph I thought Leo told you to watch them"

"I have Donnie, now shush I'm trying to watch wrestling"

"Raph will you even look at me"

"where did you find her?"

"outside the turnstiles, crying"

"I told her not to go out there"

"Raph she probably investigated"

"I told her it was dangerous, Leo says that always works"

"she probably wanted to see why it was dangerous Raph"

I felt myself shiver as it started to get cold, I also didn't want to be told off for looking.

"What are you two arguing about? And what happened to Abbey?"

I felt myself being taken into someones arms, when I looked I saw daddy. I wrapped my arms round his neck tightly and put my face into his shoulder, I felt daddy kiss my head.

Uncle Donnie and uncle Raphie started telling daddy what has happened, daddy frowned as he rubbed my arms, warming me up.

"I'll answer in a sec, let me just get her a blanket"

my uncles nodded before daddy went to our bedroom and got my siblings and I our blankies. Mine was pink, bros was bwue and sissy's was cweam.

We went back to play room and daddy wrapped the blankets round us tightly. I held the blanket tightly to keep warm, I love how daddy takes care of us.


	2. Oliver

Well here's the second one-shot! If ya haven't noticed yet I've done the one-shots so there from the oldest child to the youngest, the same thing I did for my story Bella and Klunk's kittens!

* * *

Oliver's POV

I could feel daddy waking up my siblings, I opened my eyes and watched him walk out the door with them in his arms. I would follow but I had this ache in my stomach which didn't let me move. Daddy came back in the room and sat on the bed.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast"

I shook my head as I hugged the blanket tighter.

"Your not doing a Abbey"

"no"

He seem surprised when I said that, he grew concerned as he looked at me. He touched my forehead and gasped for some reason.

"Come on, I'm taking you for a bath"

"no"

"yes"

I sighed as I let daddy pick me up, he walked to the kitchen which confused me.

"Raph look after these two and give them their breakfast"

"why can't you do it?"

"I'm sorting something out at the minute"

Uncle Raphie nodded and daddy started walking to the bathroom, he sat me on the floor after closing the door, he started filling the bath up. When it was full daddy placed me into the bath, it was more colder then what I thought it was going to be. I started shivering.

"Its okay Oliver, just bringing down your temperature"

I nodded, daddy started pouring the water over my head. I could feel the ache go a bit which I was happy about. After a while daddy took me out of the bath, but as soon as he did the ache came back straight away. I felt something weird go up my throat, it felt even weirder when it came out of my mouth.

Daddy had went to get me a towel from the warm place with a door covering it, when he came back he looked at me a bit shocked but that soon turned into sadness for some reason.

"Does your tummy hurt?"

I nodded as daddy started wiping my tummy, I looked down to see what he was doing to see a small cweam puddle with small bits in it. Daddy wiped my face as well which made me guess I had something to do with the puddle.

"Daddy whats going on?"

"you've been sick honey"

I don't like that word, it means staying in bed room for whole day sleeping, thats what we did in old home. Daddy cleaned the cweam puddle before daddy put a towel on me.

"Stay here while I get something, okay?"

"uh huh"

When daddy came back I noticed he had my blankie, he picked me up and took me to play room. He sat in front of tv and dried me with my towel before changing my towel for my blankie. He put a pillow on his lap and laid me down so my head was on the pillow.

"Try to get some sleep okay?"

"yes daddy"

Daddy smiled and stroked my head, I was gonna fall asleep when I felt something on the other side of the sofa, It was my two siblings!

"Is Oliver okay daddy?"

"yes he is darling, he just needs some sleep so try to be quiet"

Abbey did a shush noise with her finger on her lips, I heard daddy chuckle before looking at me.

"Go to sleep Oliver"

I nodded as I felt tiredness come over me, I love how daddy takes care of us.


	3. Larissa

I'm here with my third chapter, hoped you like the one-shots of Leo's children!

* * *

Larissa's POV

I woke up with a sudden jump, I felt something wet rolling down my face as I sat up. I looked down and saw sissy and bro sleeping peacefully, I saw the bed across from me with daddy sleeping.

I started sniffling as my tears started to fall more, I started to shake bro awake but he just hit my hand away. I then started to try and wake sissy but she only told me to go back to sleep.

I didn't know what to do so I sat there crying, I was sat in the middle of my siblings so I couldn't get out of bed, but even then I was scared that the dark floor will grab me.

I heard shuffling beside me, when I looked I saw daddy sitting up. He rubbed his eyes before looking at me, he got up out of bed and towards me, he picked me up and started whispering into my ear as he walked back to his bed. Daddy sat down on his bed and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back as tears still fell from my eyes.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I had a nightmare"

I started crying and sniffling a lot more after I said that, daddy laid on the bed and started stroking my back which made me calm down a bit.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I nodded as I tried to calm down, daddy rubbed my shell and kissed my forehead. He waited for me to talk which I was happy for.

"First there was just bwack *sniffle* then these rwed eyes were in my face, it had a deep voice and it kept telling me howible things *sniffle* scary faces started showing an-and thats when I woke up"

I started crying again, daddy hugged me close to his chest as tears fell. I felt daddy kiss my head multiple times. I looked up, daddy smiled down at me as he rubbed my head, I moved my head into his hand.

"Come on baby girl, lets go to sleep"

I nodded into daddy's chest as my eyes closed.

Next morning...

I felt someone kiss my head, I opened my eyes and saw daddy looking at me with a smile.

"Morning baby girl"

"morning daddy"

Daddy got up out of bed and picked me up, he took me to the kitchen and sat me on the chair, uncle Donnie was already sat down.

"Watch her while I get the other two up"

"kay Leo"

Daddy nodded before going back to our room, uncle Donnie looked towards me.

"have a good sleep?"

"no"

"why that?"

"nightmare"

"you alright now?"

"yeah"

Daddy came in with my two siblings and sat them down on the chair, he started getting our breakfast. We were all having cereal, daddy handed us each a bowl and spoon. When we finished eating we looking like there was an explosion.

Daddy got a wet cloth and started cleaning each of us up, Oliver started fussing as he doesn't like being cleaned, sissy and I always find it funny. Daddy sent sissy and bro off before cleaning me.

"You okay now?"

"uh huh"

"thats good honey"

Daddy kissed my head before letting me go, I love how daddy takes care of us.


	4. All

Hi I'm back with my final chapter! Hope you enjoyed the one-shot!

* * *

Leo's POV

I had just set my children in their little play area, they seemed to be concentrated on playing with each other. This hopefully means they won't do anything constructive, but just to make sure.

"Mike can you look after my children while I train"

"no prob dude, these munchkins will be in the same place as you left them"

"they better"

Abbey's POV

Daddy left us with uncle Mikey but he seemed more interested in the tv, I felt someone tap me and when I looked I saw Oliver.

"Come on"

"where are we going?"

"dunno, anywhere"

"okay"

I started following Oliver, Larissa was right behind us as she doesn't like being left alone. Uncle Mikey didn't even notice we was going, it will be funny seeing him panic.

We followed Oliver until we got to a shiny door, it was slidey as well. It made bit of a noise when we pushed it, hopefully no one will notice.

Oliver's POV

We quietly walked into the room behind the shiny door, there was different shape bottles with different juices. I wonder if they taste nice. I was gonna reach for one when I felt my hand being slapped away.

"What?"

"daddy said never touch anything strange"

"its not strange, its juice"

"I don't think it is"

"fine"

Leo's POV

I had finished training with master Splinter five minutes ago, I made my children their juices as they will get thirsty by now, Donnie had made these special lids that were made of a bendy plastic, there were three, one cream, one blue and the other pink. They only let the juice out if the children were drinking so non will spill if knocked over. The cups are plastic as well so they won't break, I was thankful when I found these, they had broken nearly 15 glasses before I did.

I walked into the games room and nearly dropped the cups, my children were gone.

"Mikey!"

"what?"

"where are my children?"

"they should be right over... Oh no"

Mikey looked frightened as he looked at where the children should be. Master Splinter, Raph and Donnie came in the room, I'm guessing they heard me shouting.

"Whats going on?"

"Mikey lost my children"

"theres no way they would of gotten out of the lair without us noticing"

"then lets split up"

Everyone nodded at me as they started searching for my children, I placed the cups down before searching as well.

Larissa's POV

We carried on searching through this cold place, there was lots of different juices and papers on walls with different pictures. The different juices started making me thirsty, I wish I had my juice.

We carried on walking until we came to a massive piece of glass, it had the same things as the shiny door on the top and bottom of the glass. There was this weird green thing inside, its looked straight at us causing us to scream. It started moving back and forth causing us to scream again.

Leo's POV

I listened as soon as I heard my children scream, when they screamed again I started running to the source of the noise. I could hear Abbey and Oliver arguing with each other but they seemed scared.

"What are you three doing in the lab?"

"we wanted to investigate"

"I told you three before never to come in here, come here"

I knelt down and they ran at me, they hugged me tightly. My eyes widened as I heard a noise, I looked to see Timothy wobbling, I watched as he slowly stopped. I sighed with relief when he did.

"Come on"

I picked up Abbey and Larissa, Oliver followed close behind me as I walked out of the lab, I walked to their little play area. I placed my girls on the floor and handed them their juices, they started drinking straight away.

I got my children their blankets as they were shivering, I wrapped their blankets around them as they drank, they snuggled into the blanket before carrying on drinking. I sensed my brothers and sensei walking up behind me.

"Where were they?"

"Donnie's lab, they saw Timothy"

"did he scare them?"

"yeah, he was moving"

I saw my brothers nod before turning back to my children, I'm just glad I'm there to care of them.


End file.
